


I.G

by ronans



Series: Shameless Soulmates [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:12:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronans/pseuds/ronans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey's POV in meeting his soulmate and the time leading up to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I.G

It's so easy to lock yourself away from the world when you've got a soulmate. You always have someone there, so why would it be necessary to seek out other relationships? Whoever I.G was, Mickey was going to spend the rest of his life with him anyway.

Mickey could literally stay in his room just talking to I for days on end. Sometimes he didn't even need to talk, he could just sit there in his company and listen to his unidentifiable voice echo around in his head. I liked to talk a lot more than he did.

'Do you think She's called Ida? That'd be weird.' Mandy's calling out suggestions from the other side of the door.

'Fuck off,' Mickey grunts sullenly. He hears Mandy shift against the wood, probably staring up at the ceiling and thinking up more names. He's been dealing with this shit for fucking _years_.

'She still doesn't know I'm a guy,' I chuckles, like he expects this. He should fucking know, he's there all the time.

'Issy maybe?'

'Jesus, would you seriously just move the fuck on?! Don't you have anything better to do?'

Christ, he can _hear_ her smiling. 'You're right... You think He's called Paul?'  
Mickey groans and lets his head smack against his headboard. I grins next to him and tries to knock his elbow against him. He can see the smile dim a little when it goes right through. Mickey chooses to ignore it.

'You're supposed to be on my side, dick.'

I shrugs. 'Can't help when something's funny, Mick. You get so annoyed. It's cute.'

'Fuck you, you're a terrible soulmate.'

'Nah, I compliment you. We're like... chocolate and... orange.'

Mickey lets out a snort and glances over at I. 'Great, okay then.'

'Shut up, it was beautiful.'

Mickey shakes his head and rolls his eyes. 'Sure, whatever you say, man.'

They sit quietly for a little while until Mandy makes her presence known again.  
'How about Phil? Maybe Peter? I can't think of any decent P names. What do you think?'

'How many times do I have to tell you to fuck off for you to get that I don't care?'  
Mandy lets out a short exhale before Mickey picks up the creaks in the floorboards of her standing up. She's talking to P now.

He waits until he knows Mandy's out of earshot to turn to I and mumble, 'You got some secret soulmate shit that means you can see other people's ones?'

'So you care more than you let on.'

Mickey lets out what can only be described as a growl. 'No.'

I smiles for a moment before nibbling on his bottom lip. 'No. I can't. I'm still part of your brain, Mick so I can't see other people's projections. I'm not like a ghost or anything.'

'So technically I just answered my own question.'

'Pretty much. But I'm sure the real me will be just as intelligent... and handsome.'

Mickey glances over at I incredulously. 'Well that's the fucking point, right?'

'Didn't deny attractiveness... One point... to me.' I mimed that he was writing everything down as he said it. Mickey kind of wished physical contact between them was a thing so he could push the absolute _dork_ off the bed.  
But spending time alone with I was nice. Anything was better than spending time with his dad, really, but I wasn't just anything. Fears of commitment aside, Mickey was pretty fucking ready to meet his actual soulmate.

*

When I wakes up with a buzz cut after years of his ginger hair being floppy and long one morning, Mickey doesn't exactly question it. It makes him more eager, if anything, to find out who's behind the changes of appearance.

Eventually, to pass the time, Mickey gets home done tattoos. He goes on various drug runs even against his own and I's judgement. He gets into fist fights at bars whenever he leaves his room. He didn't really know exactly how this soulmate thing worked, but he always figured his bruises were just for his skin up until the point where I shoots off the bed as if he's been slapped.

'The fuck- what happened?' Mickey asks, unable to keep the hint of worry out of his voice as he stares at I's sprawled out body.

'I don't know.'

'The hell did you do to your face?' He vaguely gestures towards the huge fucking lump that's forming on his see-through friend's forehead. I starts rubbing it in shock.

'I... I don't know,' I repeats, hands starting to shake.

Suddenly, Mickey has a pretty good idea of what's going on and tries desperately hard to hide the twinge of excitement he feels in his gut. Not because his soulmate's been hurt but because his soulmate's actually _out there doing stuff_.

'You think... You think my... fuckin' _soulmate_ got hit?'

I's still rubbing at his face and he looks so sad all of a sudden that Mickey has to swallow around the lump in his throat.

'I guess... Yeah. Must be getting close to meeting Him, huh?' The vulnerability in his tone leaves before he's even finished the sentence and Mickey's presented with the normal, smiley I.G once again. Mickey's still suspicious as fuck but goes along with the more cheerful tone, partly because this is the best news he's heard in... well, years, and he can't seem to reign it in.

'Yeah, I guess. It'll be cool to... see who He is.' He's barely fighting back his smile. He swallows again and glances around his room. He's not usually so fucking awkward, but he abruptly feels nervous to ask I anymore questions.

'Go on,' I sighs wearily.

Mickey almost feels guilty about the tiredness in his voice. _Almost_. 'You think that He has a... a me following him around, getting beat up when I do?'

'Jesus, I hope not,' I replies with a smirk, heaving himself up off the floor.  
Mickey smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes. I stays quiet and Mickey eventually rolls over on his bed, falling asleep and feeling his body flood with anticipation.

*

After the initial shock and sheer panic he feels, it's just happiness... for the brief moment he's able to stay standing. Even then it's the best worst pain he's ever felt. It's overwhelming and agony like he's never experienced before but he's seen _Him_. His face takes the edge off a bit. It's screwed up in pain but it's still pretty beautiful. And nope, Mickey's never saying that out loud.

He's clawing at his own stomach and the real I is too, they're both on the floor and the I who's been with him almost his entire life is just _gone_. Mickey feels kind of bad that he doesn't really give a shit. But he reasons that it's only because the fucking ghosty looking thing that was a product of his mind just absolutely pales in comparison to the very much tangible I.

He loves that _Ian_ speaks first.

He loves it that _Ian_ grabs his hand.

He loves it that he suddenly feels whole.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really unhappy with this but I had to post it. All logic has gone out the window...


End file.
